The Day the Doctor met the Doctor
by SuperWhoLockedHobbitofCamelot
Summary: What happens when there are two Tardis' upon a pirate ship? Will Amy and Rose get along? Will the earth implode? Will Ten like Eleven's bow tie? You'll have to read to find out!


'So where are we going today Doctor?' Amy laughed as she ran up behind him clapping her hands on his shoulders;

'Well Amy, I'm not exactly sure' his voice was serious, yet curious.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, the Tardis has landed herself already'

The Doctor fiddled around as he did, trying to make sense of the Tardis' immediate stop. Amy watched him carefully, his face serious, focused on what was in front of him; then there it was, that smile; the one that meant it was all going to be ok.

'Come on Amy! Let's take a look shall we.'

The Doctor ran for the Tardis doors and threw them open. 'Oh this is brilliant!' laughed the Doctor 'Amy come look at this!'

Amy stepped outside, and it was fantastic! They were on board an abandoned ship, pirate ship by the looks of things.

'Well shiver me timbers!' exclaimed the Doctor as he looked over the edges of the vessel

'This is incredible' Amy smiled. Amy clambered to the steering wheel 'How do I look Doctor?' said Amy, holding the steering wheel with one hand and looking out into the distance with the other

'You look great ye' scurvy dog!' the Doctor laughed, pulling out his screwdriver and examining the ship 'It's been abandoned for months' the Doctor called out to Amy 'So you sure there's no one here?'

'Positive'

'Well come on! You have to have a pirate costume in that wardrobe of yours!' Amy laughed running back inside the Tardis.

Soon the pair where galloping about the ship, Amy had found a large feathered hat and eye-patch for herself and a bandana and a stuffed parrot for the Doctor.

'Why do you even have this stuff in there' Amy giggled straightening her hat

'-don't know what sort of Doctor I may be when I re-generate' smirked the Doctor,

'I could be angry, happy, and completely mad'

'I think we found that Doctor already' laughed Amy.

'I'm not completely mad, I prefer… eccentric' smiled the Doctor.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, and Amy and the Doctor were thrown on there backs as the ship began to rock side to side, due to the force of whatever had landed upon it.

And there it was, exactly the same, the exact same blue police box; another Tardis had landed upon the ship.

Amy and the Doctor both go to their feet, not taking their eyes off the box,

'that's-that's a Tardis' Amy stuttered 'but how? Ours is over there' she looked quickly over her shoulder at the Tardis the both of them had stepped out of.

The Doctor took Amy's hand and clutched it tightly,

'Amy stay here. Do not go near it. Do not move. Promise me, you will stay right here.' Amy nodded.

The Doctor turned and started slowly toward the Tardis, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver and assessing the new blue box,

'How-it can't be' he muttered to himself '-is this even possible?' he continued to circle the box.

'Well, it seems to be my Tardis, but how if the Tardis we arrived in is over there?' Amy looked over her shoulder one more time to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but sure enough there it is was.

'This is mad! How could it possibly-unless...'

'Unless what!?' Amy cried 'Unless this 'IS' my Tardis.'

The Doctor looked the Tardis up and down, stretched out his hand toward the handle when 'SMACK' the door flew open and he was thrown aside.

'DOCTOR!?' Amy yelled, she threw off her hat and eye-patch and started toward the Doctor, but she saw something. Smoke began pouring from the open doors; she took a few small steps toward the Tardis.

'H-hello? Is anyone in ther-' suddenly a man and a woman ran out of the smoke coughing and spluttering. Amy ran over toward them quickly,

'Are you ok? Do you need water? I have some in the Tardis, I'll be right back!' She was about to run toward the Tardis she had arrived in, when the man grabbed the back of her coat and pulled her back.

'Tardis? How- You can't? That's impossible!' The man was getting to his feet, he was very handsome; messy hair, very tall, wearing a pin-striped suit and a long coat. 'Yeah, the Tardis, the Doctor and I-' Amy tried to explain,

'-what do you mean the Doctor' began the woman; she was extremely pretty; blonde hair, perfect pout lips, perfect everything really.

'Yeah, the Doctor…THE DOCTOR!' Amy finally remembered the Doctor had been thrown aside. She ran behind the open doors to find him lying on the floor, clutching his forehead.

'That really hurt' he mumbled,

'Oh come on you big baby' Amy said smiling down at him, out-stretching her hand 'You're not the one that got hit in the face by a Tardis door' he grumbled taking Amy's hand and getting to his feet, pulling off the bandana and throwing the stuffed parrot over-board, when suddenly he had forgotten all about the pain in his forehead, as he clutched Amy's shoulders and began to speak very quickly.

'Amy, who was in 'this' Tardis? What do they look like?'

'Well erm. There's a man; very tall, messy hair, handsome-' The Doctor smirked at this '-and a girl; blonde, extremely pretty-' the smirk vanished completely from his face.

'Rose…' he whispered. The Doctor took Amy's hand and wheeled her back around the front of the Tardis; the man and the woman, no longer standing in front of it. The Doctor pulled out his Screwdriver and began scanning it once more.

'This is impossible-where have they gone?' 'Over there!' Amy said pointing at their Tardis; the man and the woman had just stepped inside it.

'Hey! Stay out of there! THAT'S MINE!' yelled the Doctor running after them, Amy following him.

They found the man, staring intently at the inside of Tardis, brushing his hands over the tops of the controls, looking up at the roof and all around; the woman watched him closely. Then at the exact same moment both the man and the Doctor grabbed one another by the shoulder with one hand. The Doctor began to scan the man with the screwdriver

'No! This can't be possible! This can't be happening!'

The man pulled out a screwdriver from his pocket and began to scan the Doctor the same way he had to him

'Well apparently it is, and how come your screwdriver looks cooler than mine?' exclaimed the man looking at his screwdriver, then at the Doctor's. Then Amy finally understood what was going on, that man was…was…The Doctor. The Doctor, Amy's Doctor, ran up to her and started to explain.

'Amy, this may be a lot to take in but, this man he is-'

'He is you' she said 'before you re-generated' The Doctor, Amy's Doctor, smirked 'Very clever of you Miss. Pond.' Amy smiled at him; she couldn't help but smile when he smirked like that.

'Um. Hello? Could someone tell me what's going on here?' said the woman

'Yes, uh. Hello, I'm the Doctor-'

'-No he's the Doctor' she said pointing at the man, who apparently, was also the Doctor; who stood in silence, one eyebrow raised, eyes fixed upon Amy's Doctor, his face was paler now, like he had just awaken from a horrific nightmare.

'Well Rose-' began the Doctor,

'-how do you know my name!?' said Rose shocked,

'-because he is me' said the other Doctor; his eyes now looking from the Doctor to Amy and back again.

'Yes! I am him, he is me and we're both the Doctor!' said The Doctor happily.

'Can we all just stop saying Doctor..' said Rose rubbing her forehead,

'Well, what are we suppose to call them, if we can't say 'Doctor'?' said Amy annoyed.

Rose looked at The Doctor for a moment and replied,

'-well we could call this one… 'Bow Tie' both Rose and Amy cracked up laughing. 'Bow tie' as he was now known looked from Rose to Amy, obviously not impressed. 'Bow Ties are cool' he said straightening his name sake, the other Doctor sniggered '-hey don't you start, Sideburns' Rose winked and both girls roared with laughter once more, even Bow-tie giggled.

'Moving on!' said Sideburns, pulling his glasses from his pocket and placing them on and once again examining Bow-Tie; circling him with his Sonic Screwdriver.

'How is this even possible? It just can't happen?'

'Well, obviously it can' smiled Bow-tie 'But how?' added Sideburns, both Doctors froze; Sideburns clapped a hand to the back of his head, Bow-Ties running his fingers repeatedly through his hair, both pacing around the Tardis,

'-some things never change' Rose whispered to Amy, both girls giggling.

'THE TARDIS!' shouted both Doctors 'The Tardis stopped, chose this co-ordinates on its own!'

'OF COURSE!' said Bow-Tie smiling. Sideburns looked up again around the Tardis. 'It's changed. She changed' he whispered; He looked up at Bow-Tie, who was still smiling at him.

'Which re-generation are you-' began Sideburns, the smile on Bow-Tie's face completely vanished.

'I-uh-I-'

'WHEN DID YOU REGENRATE! WHAT DATE!? WHEN!?' spat Sideburns, 'TELL ME! NOW!'

'-soon, v-very soon' whispered Bow-Tie 'I am the 11th re-generation.'

Sideburns, the 10th re-generation, stared at the 11th he swallowed hard; looking deep inside the 11th's eyes. Then threw himself to the floor gripping his face in his hands

'Doctor?' whispered Rose as she knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, then pulling him into a tight hug. He was crying, crying into her shoulder, mumbling something. Rose held him tightly, stroking his hair, tears falling from her eyes

'Shhh…Your not going anywhere, please Doctor shhh…'

Amy placed her hand inside Bow-Tie's hand.

'Why is he so upset?' Amy whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes, 'why is he crying?'

'Because…he didn't want to go, he never wanted to go.'

And that's when Amy first saw the Doctor cry, first saw tears trickle down his usually happy face. She didn't like it; she never wanted to see his face so distraught, so upset. Amy pulled the Doctor into a hug, just as Rose was with her Doctor.

'He never wanted to go' he whispered. Amy held onto the Doctor tightly, not daring to let go.

'It's not your fault,' she said the words before she had even thought about it, realising how stupid she sounded,

'I mean-' but the Doctor wasn't listening he just squeezed her tighter,

'I know…' he whispered '-but it was so painful to leave,' and there it was the Doctor sobbed and cried into Amy's shoulder, she could feel his tears soaking through her clothes, it pained her. Tears flooded her eyes; she knew the Doctor had never cried like this before, that the tears that were flooding from his eyes right now weren't just for the 10th re-generation, but all the re-generations before, all the pain and loss he had gone through over the years; it was all flooding through him now. And as he continued to cry, as he continued to let all the memories haunt him Amy held him tightly, stroking his hair, she whispered,

'You are brilliant Doctor, fantastic, you have saved lives, saved universes, protected us all. Protected me, Rose and companions before, you have loved and lost, seen people die, but you still protected us, you looked after us and we all love you; you deserve to cry' with those final words, Amy felt the Doctor smile, the tears no longer falling; he looked up at her; his face red, eyes wet and puffy, but smiling, smiling that amazing, courageous smile Amy adored.

He placed both hands on either side of Amy's face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Amy placed her hand upon the Doctors that was holding her face; his hands were warm and safe, as they had always felt.

'Amy Pond, fantastic, smart, brave-' the Doctor looked up at Amy's hair '-beautifully ginger, Amy Pond' he stopped and looked deep into Amy's eyes,

'Thank you. Thank you so much.' He smiled and kissed Amy softly on the forehead 'Thank you.' The Doctor let her go and turned back to Rose and The Doctor still holding each other on the Tardis floor. The Doctor bent down next to Rose, placing a hand on her shoulder, her sparkling eyes looked up at him, those eyes filled with adventure, love and hope; those eyes he missed with every waking day.

'Rose, could I have a word with him, alone…please, I'll take care of…me' he whispered. Rose nodded, tears still pouring over her perfect porcelain skin, she held her Doctors shoulders tightly in her hands as she pushed him forward, looking deep within his eyes.

'I'll be back in a moment, you want to have a chat with yourself' she gave him a soft smile, placing her hand on the side of his face, using her thumb to wipe away his fallen tears,

'Smile, I love it when you smile' she whispered to him, he gripped her hand tightly, and gave a weak smile. 'Much better' smiled Rose, kissing him softly on the forehead. She straightened up, wiping away what was left of the tears stained upon her rosy cheeks, Rose looked up at Amy and smiled,

'Come on Amy, you can tell me all about your adventures with the Doctor' she linked her arm through Amy's and together left the Tardis giggling.

Both Doctors sat in silence for a moment, both sitting upon the Tardis floor next to each other. The same person, the same mind, it seemed impossible, yet this had been disproved. 11 looked at 10 for moment, remembering the memories; the glorious adventures spent with Rose, all those times they had smiled together, saved planets and the universe. He looked away and smiled to himself, remembering Rose, Martha and Donna; he missed them all so very much. All perfect in there own right, his best friends, the times they had spent together; then it hit him, 10 hadn't lost Rose yet, hadn't met Martha or Donna. The Doctor looked at his feet, when suddenly 10 spoke up,

'So, I become you.' 11 nodded,

'Not to bad, I 'spose, not sure about the bowtie,'

11 looked up at him '-bow ties are cool, trust me' he smirked.

10 looked down at his feet,

'so when do we meet Amy?' he asked quietly,

'You have a few more people to meet before we meet her' smiled 11,

10 looked up at him, and 11 knew what was coming; though he wasn't prepared to answer.

'What happens to Rose…?' asked 10 quietly.

11 swallowed hard, his hearts began to beat faster, tears sparkled in his eyes as he remembered; remembered the wall, the void, the Daleks, the words he never got to say on that beach, the words he wished he had said when he had, had the chance. But he held the tears in, cleared his throat, and looked up at 10,

'Time is a complex thing, sometimes the unknown is worth waiting for' 11 choked, looking deep into 10's eyes, waiting for him to yell, to retaliate, demand an answer, but to the surprise of 11 he didn't, instead he smiled and looked up around the Tardis once more,

'Good answer' he whispered.

11 looked up at 10 in awe, how he missed being him; his courage, his personality, just everything. He missed it. He missed all his personalities really, all those little traits that made them special, all quite similar, yet so very different.

'Doctor-' began 11, 10 looked at him, listening intently,

'Yeah?'

'I can't tell you what happens to Rose, but I will say this, when the time comes tell her…' 11 spoke very clearly 'don't stutter, don't stall, just say it, you'll regret it if you don't…you'll regret it so, so much' he said the last few words to himself more than anyone.

10 placed a hand on 11's shoulder,

'I promise' he smiled,

'-thank you.'

11 couldn't help him self 'Give us a hug!'

'Come here you' laughed 10.

The Doctor held him self close, 11 remembering what had been, and 10 imagining what was still to come.

They pulled away, and 10 looked at 11 for a moment,

'I'm still not sure about the bow tie' he gave 11's bow tie a quizzical look. 11 rolled his eyes,

'THEY ARE COOL!'

'I guess it's alright. Could be worse, you could be wearing…a fez or something ridiculous' laughed 10,

11 looked at him,

10 raised and eyebrow, '-let me guess, Fez's are cool too?' he asked,

'-most definitely' smiled 11.

As the two of them sat in the Tardis, just laughing and talking, 11 telling 10 about the adventures he was soon to embark on, about Martha Jones and Donna Noble, the return of Captain Jack and K-9; not giving away too many details, I assure you.

'It all sounds brilliant' smiled 10, '-I can't wait any longer, I have to get Rose, we have to go! Allons-y!'

10 grabbed 11 by the arm, hoisting him to his feet,

'-Thank you' said a very excited 10, hugging 11 once more.

And there they stood, facing each other for the last time; they had no idea how it had happened or why it did, but they did not question it. It had been a brilliant surprise, and they were thankful for it.

Rose hugged Amy '-I hope you two travel as many universes as possible' she smiled holding Amy tight, then turning to 11,

'-and you, thank you for everything' she kissed 11 on the cheek and held him close, and for that moment is where they stood holding each other,

'I'll miss you' whispered 11 into Rose's ear, she pulled away and looked up at 11, 'You are so different, good different' she smiled.

11 looked away from Rose and to 10,

'-and you! You look after yourself, and her' he gestured toward Rose, 10 nodded and looked at Amy.

'Miss. Pond, it will be a pleasure meeting you' he smiled, '

-well we best be off, Time travelling and all that' smiled Rose,

'-us too' laughed Amy.

11 placed a hand inside his pocket and pulled something out, not letting anyone but 10 see, 11 and 10 shook hands one last time and 11 placed an empty hand back inside his pocket.

'Allons-y Rose!' said 10 taking Rose's hand and heading back for their Tardis.

Amy and the Doctor watched as the brilliant blue of the Tardis disappeared before their eyes,

'So that's what it looks like' smirked 11 '-cool.'

Amy laughed, and grabbed the Doctors hands, swinging it back and forth as they headed back towards the Tardis.

'So where are we off to next Doctor, going to introduce me to any more of your old girlfriends?' smirked Amy,

'-she wasn't my girlfriend, and you know that' snapped 11,

'I'm only kidding, I'd love to meet this Captain Jack Harkness Rose told me about, he sounds like a stunner' Amy said with a wink, the Doctor groaned,

'-Captain Jack? Really, gosh you can't keep that man away from anything with a heart beat!'

'Oh, I like him already' laughed Amy as they disappeared into the Tardis.

'So where do you want to go next Doctor?' Rose asked quietly, the Doctor looked up at her and smiled,

'-somewhere brilliant!' he said excitedly.

'Doctor, what did 11 put in your hand-you know just before we left?' she asked curiously,

'-you don't miss anything do you?' he smiled at Rose,

'-don't count on it' she winked back.

The Doctor put a hand inside his pocket a pulled out a red bow tie.

'Oh god' laughed Rose,

'-I know' added the Doctor '-he honestly thinks these are cool?'

And the both of them roared with laughter, as they both set the co-ordinates on Tardis for their next great adventure. The Doctor looked at the small bow tie once more, remembering everything 11 had said; 10 squeezed it tightly in his hand and placed it carefully back into his pocket, he would never forget the day he met the Doctor.


End file.
